Песни персонажей, серия "ДУЭТ". Том 11
Песни персонажей, серия "ДУЭТ". Том 11 - это одиннадцатый выпуск альбомов серии "ДУЭТ" с песнями персонажей аниме "Баскетбол Куроко". Данный том исполняют актёры Рёхей Кимура и Соичиро Хоши, озвучивающие персонажей Рёта Кисе и Юкио Касамацу соответственно. В альбом входят 2 песни, небольшая драма, а также 2 версии самостоятельного (сольного) исполнения песни "Awaited Time". Трек-лист #''Мини Драма ~Кисе & Касаматсу~'' Файл:Mini-drama - Kise & Kasamatsu.ogg #''Awaited Time'' Файл:AWAITED TIME - Kise & Kasamatsu.ogg #''Glory Blue'' Файл:GLORY BLUE - Kise & Kasamatsu.ogg #''Awaited Time -Версия без Касаматсу-'' Файл:AWAITED TIME - Kise (Kasamatsu Off Ver).ogg #''Awaited Time -Версия без Кисе-'' Файл:AWAITED TIME - Kasamatsu (Kise Off Ver).ogg Слова Мини Драма = Kise: That’s the Kasamatsu-senpai I know. I can’t get anything past you. the Kaijou locker room Kise: sighs Kasamatsu: You alright, Kise? Kise: What do you mean? Kasamatsu: Your leg. It looks like it’s bothering you. Kise: What? No, I’m fine. Kasamatsu: That last shot—normally you would’ve gone for a dunk, but you switched to a layup to be on the safe side. Kise: Even I practice layups sometimes. Kasamatsu: You’re not fooling anybody. Kise: …I was sure no one had noticed. Kasamatsu: We practice together all the time. There’s no way I wouldn’t notice! Kise: laughs That’s the Kasamatsu-senpai I know. I can’t get anything past you. Kasamatsu: I’m not the only one. Everybody else noticed, too. Kise: Seriously?! laughs Wow, I must suck at acting. And here people are always telling me I should try being an actor, not just a model. Kasamatsu: Come again? Kise: No, I—it was just a joke. Kasamatsu: Well, if you’ve got time to screw around like that, then you should be using it to rest up. What you need most right now is to alleviate some of your fatigue. Kise: Yes, sir. Kasamatsu: Just because you’re doing extra practice on your own doesn’t give you license to be reckless. Kise: But…you know how everybody was really fired up during practice today? That got me psyched up, too, and I didn’t want to lose to you guys! Kasamatsu: Listen, you. If you get so carried away treating your own teammates like rivals that you end up aggravating your injury, then where will we be?! Kise Kise: Ouch! I’m sorry… Kasamatsu: Our regular practices are tough enough as it is. But if you’ve got your mind set on doing more, you need to make adjustments to the kind of practice you do on your own. Kise: Up until now, I’ve never known what it’s like to push myself to my limits, so I don’t really know what it means to overexert myself. Wait, hold on—I’m not trying to be sarcastic or anything, okay? Kasamatsu: Yeah, I know you can’t help yourself. So if you can’t make that judgment call on your own, then come ask me. Kise: Thank you so much! Kasamatsu: Hey, Kise? Kise: Hm? Kasamatsu: Are you sure you aren’t…rushing yourself? Kise: Um…I think it’s more that…I want to get stronger and stronger, and keep pushing myself to do better. That’s all I can think about right now. Back in middle school, winning was a given for us, and I started taking it for granted. So during that practice game with Seirin, when I lost at something for the first time in my life, I was incredibly frustrated…but ever since I decided to get revenge for that game, I’ve been having a ton of fun playing basketball! Kasamatsu: Because you’d won so much that you lost sight of your goal…and now you’ve found it again? Kise: That’s part of it, but…I realized just how much I love basketball. To borrow Kurokocchi’s words: I love basketball, and I don’t want to lose to anyone at the sport I love. I remembered something that should have been completely obvious. Kasamatsu: sighs Yeah, it was staring you in the face this whole time. You sure took your sweet time realizing it! Kise Kise: Ow! Senpai…please don’t hit me over every little thing! Kasamatsu: You love basketball, so you don’t want to lose. I’m the same way. Kise: I know. Kasamatsu-senpai, you and everyone else on the team love basketball so much, and you give everything you have during practice, so I don’t want to lose to you guys! Kasamatsu: If you overexert yourself on account of that, you’ve already lost. Kise: But—hey…! Kasamatsu: We’ll all be in trouble if we lose our ace. That’s why you should rely on us more. Kise: Senpai…! Let’s win the championship, okay? Kasamatsu: Yeah. I can’t believe I almost left without it. Kise: laughs Then we’d better make sure to bring it home with us this time! I’ll show you what I’m really capable of during our games! I’m going to score points like crazy, so just leave it to me! Kasamatsu: Heh. You cheeky brat. Kise: What? Weren’t we having a moment? I was going for the big finish! Kasamatsu: That was a compliment. That’s just the way you should be. Let’s give it everything we’ve got! Kise: Yes, sir! КонецПеревод мини-драмы из grimmfeather |-| AWAITED TIME = Расшифровка для Ромадзи и Английской версий КИСЕ КАСАМАТСУ ДУЭТ - Английский = ''"And just like that, before we even knew it / All the pieces fell into place We’ve become a true team / Our regrets helped us realize our full potential…" Just now / Awaited time / Here we go I can’t wait to get started / The feeling kickstarts my racing heartbeat I’m sure of it / This really is something I love Full of pure fighting spirit / In a packed stadium We line up / Passionate emotions running high I know I’m not the only one who’s changed since then There’s a mood that unites this team / Each of us has his own resolve We’ve all been waiting for this moment for so long With a passion known only to the side seeking revenge / Wo-oh No other team can match our sense of gratitude and will to win There’s no longer so much as a one-milimeter gap in our defenses Judging by your strong handshake and the look in your eyes I can tell / How hard you’ve worked to make it here In order to fulfull a promise / We’ve won our way through the ranks To make up for the summer ten times over And just like that, before we even knew it / All the pieces fell into place We’ve become a true team / Our regrets helped us realize our full potential Here we go / With Kaijou’s (our) own style We’ve both been waiting for this moment for so long We’re both standing on the side seeking revenge / Wo-oh In every moment leading up to the tip off, we swear in our hearts to win The experience we’ve gained gives us the confidence to lay it all on the line With the greatest possible play Since I’ve got rivals I want to defeat today So I can hold my head high with pride We’ve done everything we could to prepare We can rise to the challenge in high spirits Let’s go / With Kaijou’s (our) own style We’ve both been waiting for this moment for so long The anticipation is plain to see on everyone’s faces We’ve all been waiting for this moment for so long With a passion known only to the side seeking revenge / Wo-oh No other team can match our sense of gratitude and will to win There’s no longer so much as a one-milimeter gap in our defenses ''Касаматсу: Alright, let’s go win this!'' ''Кисе: We will not lose!'' }} Ссылки Навигация en:Character Song DUET SERIES Vol.11 Категория:Музыка Категория:Дуэт серия Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод